Flesh for Fantasy
by Ilandere Okami
Summary: Light has a secret. And L sets out to prove his suspicions right once he discovers the existence of this secret. And it’s all because L hasn’t been left alone for much too long… LxLight, lemons, PWP, one-shot, during the time they’re handcuffed together


**Author's Note: Okay, a quick one-shot. Reasons behind this: I went w/ my parents to take my sis to college and on the way there, during our stay ((HOTEL, BABY!)), and on our way back, this was nagging at me. Well, it was actually a daydream that I kept going back to when bored… Note to self: don't read very smutty stories right before going out… (("Having to Buy Freedom" is so fucking awesome, and some chapters are lemon after lemon…*drools*))**

**So, while I was thinking about this story, towards the beginning, I was listening to the song "Baby Come to me" randomly. Obviously, that found a way into the story…*pelvic thrust* Later, I was randomly listening to the song "Flesh for Fantasy" from the **_**Blood and Chocolate**_** soundtrack. I was wondering what they were saying, so checked if I put the lyrics on my iPod…which I did…And it became the title of this one-shot! Well, I needed a song and it was either that or "Baby Come to me" but I just wasn't feeling that… During my time writing, I heard "Haunted when the Minutes drag" and needed to put that in too.**

**Also, if you are wondering how they get their clothes off, they're either Velcro or zippers…think whitedog1, who had several comics based off this on deviantart. **

**So, w/o any further ado, I give you **_**Flesh for Fantasy**_**, an L/Light one-shot full of smut! Man, I haven't written lemons in ages…I guess this is a warm-up for some of the other stories in which I've promised lemons… (("Life Note" and "Jump into the Fire"))**

**Warning: Rated M for a reason, my lovely readers; LEMONY GOODNESS; oh and there is slight crack to this as well; L/BB is referenced with no names**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note…otherwise, this would happen…I also do not own "Baby Come to me" performed by ((to my knowledge)) Kenny G Feat. Darryl Hall. I also do not own "Flesh for Fantasy" by Fiction Company. I also don't own "Haunted when the Minutes Drag" by Collide. If anything's in italics randomly, it is song lyrics that I thought fit with that part of the scene and are playing in the background.**

**

* * *

**

"_**For a 17-year-old kid, I wouldn't say this behavior is particularly abnormal. When I was his age, I did strange things too." ~L, episode eight, while watching Light hiding porn**_

_**

* * *

**_

L had dismissed everyone in the Task Force earlier than normal. Usually they were all at headquarters past midnight, he and Light working until two in the morning at least. But today, he actually let them all go home at only 10:00 pm. Once the adults were gone, L turned to the man he was chained to with a glint in his eye and told him that it was time to go to bed.

Light stared at the detective, knowing something must be up. Maybe it was another test to see if he was Kira—who he wasn't. Whatever the case, he happily obliged to the other's will, wanting to sleep as soon as possible. His body and mind—though part of the same routine for weeks now—were still not used to not having enough beauty sleep. And it showed. He was grouchier and constantly yawning. Maybe Soichiro's reprimands at L that morning when he came into headquarters to find his son sleeping at his computer had finally clued the oblivious man in on Light's sleeping needs.

However, as soon as L closed and locked the door behind him, he dragged Light over to an extra set of computers, where there was an intercom set up so he may talk to Watari. He pressed the button and told the older caretaker to turn off all cameras and microphones in their bedroom. Without question, Watari did as instructed.

With that glint in his eyes and now a smirk across his lips, L turned back to Light, stepping closer. Light stared wide-eyed at the man and tried to back away, only to be followed. As he walked past the door, L's hand reached out to the light-switch and dimmed the lights in the room.

"Uh…Ryuzaki…" Light breathed out, still backing away from the other. "Could you please turn the light on…?"

His smirk growing, eyes half-cast, L replied, "Certainly…" and stepped towards the younger one more quickly. Light mentally scolded himself for his poor choice of words, finally understanding what L was doing. He whimpered as his back hit a dresser corner, causing him to freeze.

L's arms reached around Light, one of his hands grabbing something from the dresser while the other wrapped around Light's waist. Suddenly, music filled the room from hidden speakers. The saxophone seemed so seductive. L pulled Light back from the dresser, into the center of the room. There, he started swaying and dancing to the music. Light just stood wide-eyed and frozen, staring at the crazy man to whom he happened to be chained.

_Baby, come to me  
Let me put my arms around you  
This was meant to be  
And I'm oh so glad I found you  
Need you every day  
Gotta have your love around me  
Baby, always stay  
'Cause I can't go back to living without you_

When the next verse came on, L started to walk slowly towards the still stock-still Light. He once again wrapped his arms around Light, whose breathing hitched and quickened. L leaned in and whispered in the brunet's ear, causing shivers to run up and down his spine. "For too long have I been watching you, Light-kun…For too long have I been watched by the Task Force and Watari…For too long have I been worried that you would wake up to hear me pleasuring myself…I'm lusting after you, Light-kun, and I need you now!"

He nipped at and then bit Light's earlobe hard, which caused Light to gasp, heat pooling towards his groin. "R-Ryuzaki…what are you t-talking about? W-what are y-you d-doing?!" L's hands had started to slip down to Light's ass, squeezing it slightly. That caused Light to yelp and jump forward…into L's growing erection. He would never admit that he, too, was getting quite a hard-on. And he would never admit the reason behind it.

Nipping and sucking at Light's neck, L whispered, "Tell me, Light-kun: Are you a virgin?"

"Uh…" Light answered, sensations overflowing him. He wouldn't let L get to him, though. He knew this had to be some sort of test L was conducting. There was no way L would purposely try to seduce Light like this. L pulled back to look sternly in the other's eyes. Unable to stand the look anymore, after a few moments, Light broke eye contact, practically shouting, "No! No, I'm not a virgin! Happy, Ryuzaki?!"

With a smirk, L answered, "Yes. When did you lose your virginity?"

With a growl at the older man—which only made a coy smile spread on L's lips—Light ignored his arousal and answered, "I'll only tell you if you answer the same question."

L thought for a moment, then stated, "Some years ago, when I was seventeen. He looked up to me…"

"HE?!"

"Yes, _he_. When I tried having sex with a girl, it was…different. She actually kicked me out when I asked if I could do her up the anus." He sighed and turned away, lost in thought. Light looked skeptically at the man, understanding now why he was really chained to him. The idea disgusted him. And the saxophone—now a different song—was driving him crazy. L shook his head and turned back to Light. "And your answer?"

"Fine," he sighed. "I was fifteen, okay?" L widened his eyes more than normal. "What was the most popular, hottest guy in school supposed to do if he was asked out by the most popular, hottest girl? She took me to her house after trying desperately to make out with me during a movie. Her parents were gone and she brought me to her room, stripping like a slut for me…Oddly enough, you're doing a better job at seducing me than she did and you're still fully clothed!" He laughed slightly before becoming serious again. "After that, apparently all the girls at school found out about how amazing I must've been and the next thing I know, I've fucked almost all of the popular girls. And college is no different."

L cocked his head to the side, not knowing this about Light, no matter how much research he had done. Light was very good at hiding his true personal life from everybody.

Light realized his mistake. He said L was doing a better job at seducing him. And he showed indifference towards the girls he had had sex with. "B-but," he tried to correct, "I still haven't found the perfect girl. All of them mean shit to me." Maybe that would work.

Apparently not. L's hand reached down to the other's crotch and groped Light's hard member. He let out a small gasp at it, not thinking Light was actually turned on. "How do you know you're looking for a girl?" He squeezed, causing a gasp and a groan to slip from Light's mouth. "I already told you that I haven't been able to masturbate in ages. And you're just so…" He growled and pushed Light backwards. The brunet's knees hit the bed and he fell backwards, L on top of him.

"Ryuzaki, what the hell are you talking about?! Get off of me right now!" Light pushed at the older man, but L's hands had already started unbuttoning his shirt.

When he could barely get to the buttons, Light moving too much, L hissed out, "Either have sex with me or I raise your Kira percentage." Light froze once more. If he didn't sleep with L, L would think that he is Kira with more certainty. But wouldn't Kira make sure to do whatever it took to not be convicted? Meaning he would definitely have sex with L. But L probably knew that, and therefore wouldn't it make sense for Kira to do whatever it took to raise his percentage to make it seem like he was actually Kira?

Whatever L was thinking, Light decided he just didn't want to have sex with L. Period. At least not at this moment… During his squirming and struggling, Light managed to get a good kick in, foot connecting with L's stomach. The detective flew backwards, handcuffs pulling Light with him. They landed on the floor, Light on top of L.

L's shirt was caught under his upper back, showing his stomach. When Light looked down, he saw the pale porcelain skin. It was like ivory, like a china doll, as if it would break if too much pressure were put on it. It was so unlike the tanned skin that Light was used to. It was such a contrast to his skin; it aroused him further, causing his dick to twitch slightly. L, still dazed from the wind being knocked out of him, was curious as to why Light was staring at his stomach.

He gasped, though, when strong hands pushed his shirt up above his head slowly, caramel eyes taking in each inch of skin, fingers brushing against ribs. Light was amazed L was so skinny, so unbelievably skinny. He just got that much hornier looking at the man beneath him.

_Haunted by your soul  
Haunted by your hair  
Haunted by your clothes  
Haunted by your eyes_

And that man was getting slightly worried at the frozen, staring, slightly drooling man above him. When Light's hands started to reach for his pants button, he quickly took the initiative and flipped them over so he was once again on top. Light continued staring at his chest, not taking in the fact that his shirt was quickly unbuttoned and discarded, along with his socks and pants. He only registered his almost naked body when L pulled him up by his necktie.

"Light-kun, you're embarrassing me. Stop staring at my chest like it is some girl's," L moaned.

Now mesmerized by L's eyes, Light let slip, "But you're not some girl…" Realizing what he just said, he shouted, "Oh, shit!" and tried to sit up, only to be pushed back down, L grinding into him.

"I knew it. You are gay." L seemed pleased with himself and decided to celebrate his victory by leaning down and kissing Light. Knowing he was caught and deciding to just give in, Light pulled L closer and licked the other's bottom lip. Smiling into the kiss, L wouldn't part his lips to allow Light entrance. Instead, he bit Light's lip and quickly pushed his tongue in when the younger gasped. Light's arms wrapped around L's neck in an almost death grip as his legs did the same to L's waist, needing the friction it caused.

L's hands were tangled in Light's hair, pushing his head up to meet his lips for a harder kiss. Unable to take the confinement, L sat up and hurriedly undid his jeans, sighing at the relief, and pulled them down. Eyes glazed over in lust, Light let out a slight chuckle. He then promptly pulled L back to kiss him. They made out passionately for several more minutes until L pulled back slightly to reach Light's neck. He slowly licked and bit at the sensitive skin there, marking Light as his own.

When a moan finally escaped Light—though he had been trying to hold it back, not wanting to show weakness—L slowly kissed and licked down Light's neck to his collarbone. Light shuddered and moaned again, louder this time. "Ryuuuuuzaaakiiii!"

L continued down to Light's chest, taking one of his nipples into his mouth. It instantly hardened and he bit down, causing Light to arch his back up and moan again. He smirked around the nipple and took the other one in his fingers, messaging it while his tongue went over the one in his mouth. A constant string of moans and groans was spilling forth from Light, who had finally given in. He was trying to grind into L, legs wrapped around the older man's waist and using every muscle in them to pull the detective closer.

_Face to face  
And back to back  
You see and feel  
My sex attack  
Sing it, flesh, flesh for fantasy  
We cry, flesh, flesh for fantasy_

The raven-haired just smiled and continued his butterfly kisses down his stomach, causing Light to squirm beneath him. L held the moving hips down and made his way to the boxers with a large tent in them. Light's legs unhooked and spread out unconsciously. He smirked and pulled the off slowly, not letting them brush against Light's erection too much. The older one licked up the length and was about to take it in his mouth when a hand descended on his head, grabbed a fistful of hair, and tugged.

Looking into Light's now angry—but still lusty—eyes, L whimpered. Light growled out, "Either my dick's in your ass, or nothing."

L thought for a moment, then smirked and replied, "Fine." He pushed three fingers in Light's sneering mouth and moved them around, coating them with saliva. Light tried moving his head, but L's other hand held it steady. He really needed to learn how to word things so L wouldn't take him the wrong way.

Once the fingers were thoroughly covered, Light finally using his tongue to lap at them—sucking them so suggestively, it was a wonder L didn't get a nosebleed—L took them out reluctantly, a whimper coming from Light. He moved them down to the now unwilling uke's entrance and halted, an idea forming in his head. He quickly pulled at Light's waist and flipped him over, stomach and throbbing member slamming into the carpeted floor—though the carpet didn't do too much to absorb the impact.

"You are _not_ doing me doggy style!" Light yelled. It was bad enough he had to be uke, but in this such vulnerable position? L only answered by lifting the younger's hips into the air, forcing Light to get on his hands and knees. L chuckled at the sight and got even harder. He slowly—agonizingly slowly—pushed a single finger into Light's waiting hole. He moved it around slightly, but Light made no move or sound, too upset and grumpy.

With a small smirk, L stated, "You need more sleep Light-kun; you're acting quite grumpy…" Light only _harrumph_ed in response. "I know how to make you less grumpy…" L finally said and decided to push both his other slick fingers into Light. It was uncomfortable for the teenager, but manageable.

L scissored and stretched him, soon brushing against something that made Light see white and scream out, "RYU!!!"

"Ah, I think I've found your prostrate, Light-kun!" L exclaimed and pushed on it once more.

"RYUZAKIIIIIII!" Light moaned loudly. He pushed back against the fingers, trying to get that feeling one more time, only to have L take out his fingers. He whimpered slightly, but tried hard to keep it in.

Unable to wait any longer, L positioned himself at Light's entrance and said, "My name's L," before sliding inside Light. He groaned at the heat and tightness he felt. It was the best sensation of his life, better than that other boy, better than that girl, better than his hands pretending to be Light's.

"L…" Light groaned slowly. To say the feeling was unpleasant was an understatement. He felt searing pain, fire burning, a table saw sliding through his body from his ass up. It was as if he was being split in two. In no way was it like the fingers. Soon, the pain—though not leaving—was overshadowed by pleasure starting to course though him. Finally, he grunted out, "Move." L did as instructed, pulling out of Light teasingly slowly, before slowly moving back inside, not wanting to hurt the other man more.

The seme started to moan with the uke as he quickly speeded up his thrusts. Before long, Light was bucking back, needing to feel more of L inside him. It was like a drug, an addicting drug. The more he got, the more he needed. L leaned forward and turned Light's head to kiss him. Tongues clashed as teeth bit and lips sucked. The detective's spidery hands slid from Light's hips and head to his length, where he swiftly began running his hands up and down, pumping in time to his thrusts and Light's bucks.

The music could not be heard over the two men screaming, moaning, and groaning, L slamming into Light's sweet spot almost every time. Skin slapping against skin, hands squelching along Light's member, coated in pre-cum, chain rattling against itself. Finally, with one final thrust, L pushed Light over the edge and his back arched, hands clawing into the floor, while he shrieked, "_L!!!_" and semen shot from his penis, coating L's hands and the carpet beneath them.

After a few more thrusts into the other, L came inside him, calling out Light's name. They both collapsed, weak, breathing heavily, and blissful, riding out their orgasms. They were in heaven.

Sometime later, L pulled out of Light and picked up the apparently sleeping man, carrying him over to their bed and laid him down. Music still poured from the hidden speakers and L unchained himself for a moment to rush over to the dresser and use the remote to turn off the sound.

As he walked back to his sleeping lover and placed the handcuff back around his wrist, sliding onto the bed and under the covers with Light, the only sound that could be heard was both of their breathing. It was calming, silent.

_____

The next morning, maybe 10:00 am, knocks were heard banging against L and Light's door. They woke up L—who in fact, was sleeping for once—first. He untangled himself from Light, who he had his arms wrapped around, and shook the younger awake. Tiredly, Light groaned in protest, pain shooting up his lower back.

From outside their room, voices could be heard.

"What the hell is going on?!"

"Watari said he was instructed to turn off all the cameras and microphones last night for in here and he refuses to turn them back on until L asks him to do so!"

"Why would he ask such a thing?!"

"Oh, G-d, no!" This voice was Soichiro. The banging on the door increased as swears and cusses were strewn from the older Yagami's mouth. "I knew those handcuffs would only lead to this kind of shit!" He rattled the doorknob, pulling with all his might. Finally, he forced Mogi to break down the door, needing to get inside at all costs.

While all of this was going on, the two lovers just sat in their bed, too shocked to think straight at all. Light actually started to cower into L's arms, never before hearing his father act this way. When Light wasn't his usual composed, masked self, he really was a total uke it seemed. L held onto him, protecting him.

And of course, they were still both naked.

When the door finally crashed to the ground in their room, a few shards flying this way and that, Light squeezed his eyes shut and shrank into L's chest even more.

Soichiro barged in, stomping over the door, no matter what he was expecting he was still caught off guard at his son completely nude, cowering into another — also naked—man. "What the hell did you do to my son?!" he yelled at L.

L only sighed and stated, "Nothing. He wanted it." Soichiro's eyes bugged out and he almost fainted right then and there.

_____

Since then, Soichiro has ignored Light and L, almost quitting the investigation. He still tried to prove his son's innocence of being Kira, but it was hard knowing some of the boy's other innocence was completely gone.

Watari and the rest of the task force tries to ignore the tension always in the air between father and son and when Light comes limping into the headquarters main room. Usually, L has a satisfied smirk on his face during those times.

And of course, L and Light were officially lovers. Light was able to compose himself usually, but when alone with L, he was his adorable uke real self. After a little while of their "dating," Light had to tell Misa…who went ballistic. Luckily, they were able to lock her on her floor, never to go up there again. On that same day, Light called him mom and sister, who thought he was studying abroad at the moment, and explained that he had met an amazing man, that they were dating, and that he was, in fact, homosexual. Unlike his father, they were completely fine with it and Sayu was positively giddy.

It just goes to show you that your wildest fantasies can come true; don't ask questions, there's time for it all.

* * *

**Author's Note: Teehee, that last line was almost directly quoting "Flesh for Fantasy."**

**Light's big secret? He's gay.**

**And don't ask me what happened when Light got the notebook back. Didn't you read the summary? PWP was there for a reason! -_-;**

**Anyways, sorry that there was small giggles break in the middle of the smut. My mind did it and I just couldn't get rid of it! Also, I luv writing stories where Light and L get caught. This was actually my fave. Second place is "Jump into the Fire." Uh…the only other one so far that I have them get caught is my first one-shot, "What's Love Got to do w/ it"**

**If you have any questions, wanna comment, or even have some corrections—please don't tell me I messed up somewhere! I can't handle it!—please just review. Seriously, reviewing is quick and easy. If you had any thoughts while reading, put them on the computer and send! PWEASE?! I haven't written a lemon in ages, and have never written one doggy-style…*drools* Well, that's I gotta say.**


End file.
